


Continue on

by Emminycricket



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emminycricket/pseuds/Emminycricket
Summary: my friend mentioned dark places that smell like trees and grass. This is the outcome. Sorry.
Kudos: 1





	Continue on

The forest dark. The moon gone. The sky full of stars. The wind rich with laughter. The clearing they lay together in surrouned by pine. The ground below them damp from recent rain, petricor still in the air. They lay for hours or days or years telling the stories of old or creating their own stories or just silent as the world turns and nature lives around them. As fungus grows and carcasses rot. As males fight and the next generation is born. As the weak starve and the strong survive. As plagues spread and populations are culled. They lay and laugh and continue on.


End file.
